


Husband, Wife, Lover

by SleepyBushi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBushi/pseuds/SleepyBushi
Summary: Business World AURating: 13+CP: 藏寡 藏麦 麦寡这篇的雏形是藏寡夫妻生活，但是我准备把麦克雷加进来让剧情更有趣1点。文章为混合性向，有不道德情节，无过分的性描写，建议13岁以上读者观看，雷者慎入。我杜撰了艾米莉的姓氏，因为拉瓦克不属于她。





	1. Chapter 1

在我频繁的绮梦中，常出现一名陌生女子的身影

我们彼此相爱

她的形象不常变化，但又并非完全静止

永远不变的，是她对我的理解与真心

只有在她面前，我幽暗的心透明一如水晶

只有她，领会我谜一般的存在

她的眼泪，慰抚我郁结而冰冷的前额

她是棕发、金发或红发？——我不知道

她的芳名，我也只记得它甜美而动听

就像我们逝去的挚爱的名字

她的凝视有如雕像的凝视——平和，庄重，广远

她的声音，是已然沉寂的恋人发出的声音

—— [法] Paul Verlaine 魏尔伦《我熟悉的梦》 （自译）

 

Episode 1 

 

出生、求偶、死亡——这是T.S.艾略特对人生的归纳。我想求偶可与生死相提并论的唯一原因是，等爱如同等死。那些看起来由我们个人决定的，早已暗中注定。

半藏记得和艾米丽第一次见面的日期，时间，航班号，飞机时速和航班总里程；窗外流过的蓝云，脚下的雪峰顶；杯盏里轻微摇晃的红酒，难耐的耳鸣和轻微的空怒症。

当时挂在座椅后方的平板电脑在播放一部法国电影，《一个男人和一个女人》，1966年出品，同年经典的出题曲获得了奥斯卡奖。源氏在得到乘务员的推荐下就任由影片自己播放着，谁也没有观看的心思。源氏在期待异国的新生活，而他陷入了没有头绪的焦虑和筹谋中。

在后来和艾米丽的共同回忆下，他们勉强拼凑出当天的事情发展。半藏矢口否认自己主动搭讪，但是无所谓尊严和面子，反正求婚的是他。总之在他们邂逅之前，他和源氏正在进行无甚意义的谈话打发时间。因为遭受耳鸣抑或心情烦躁的原因，他无意识地抬高了嗓音。

“你应该多认识些人。”屏幕上出现聚会场面时源氏和他说。

“什么？”

“我说，你应该交点朋友。我在Twitter找到了几个校友，他们把我算在三人小团体里面了！”源氏拔高声音说，一边掰着指头算着：“意大利人，瑞士人，法国人。”

“哦。”半藏神情冷漠地点点头，然后将注意力又转回到随身的黑色手帐本，那个意思是：我现在不是很想说话。

但源氏不理会，他用力拍了拍半藏的肩膀，继续烦着他。“你知道这趟航班上也有个校友吗？那边！”

半藏条件反射地顺着他手指的方向扭头，正好与隔着一条过道的艾米莉四目相对。他尴尬得连道歉都忘记了，直接转过头低声呵斥源氏：“你声音太大了！”

源氏点了点头，缓慢地用唇语说：“艾米莉·德·拉图。”

“曾经出身贵族。”半藏说。

“你了解她？”

他摇摇头，手指尖划过源氏手机屏幕上的她的名字。“法国贵族的姓氏，‘德’。少交点乱七八糟的朋友，做点功课你也知道。”

“比照片美多了，是吧？”

半藏是在第二次见面才对艾米莉的五官有更加细致的印象的，对于一个拥有超忆症的人来说很离奇。不过他知道，以他当时反常的眩晕状态和无意识的眼神游离的反应来判断，热恋中的人偶尔失忆是极为正常的。

他还是难得地点了点头。

源氏歪着嘴角，挂上狡猾的邪笑，“这是爱慕的坦白吗？”

“保守的夸奖。”半藏没好气地纠正他。

他方才意识到刚才的失礼，于是微微侧倾着身，望向艾米莉的方向。对方正在看一本书，书名是法语，他匆匆一瞥，只捕捉到“亨利八世”。

亨利四世是不爱整洁的贤君，八世是好色淫逸的暴君。

在他出神的时候，艾米莉的注意力从书本中得以释放，瞥向他时，他立刻像接了电路一样活了过来。

“对不起，我们刚才不是有意……谈论到你，希望你不要困扰。”在开口前他犹豫片刻还是放弃了生疏的法语，而用英语向她致歉：“我的弟弟说你在学校很有名。”——虽然我不知道你，他想。

“没什么。”法国女孩似笑非笑地点点头，口气冷淡。

“我哥在日本经济大学读研究生，在巴黎有交流项目，我转学过来陪他。”源氏快速插嘴道，“碰巧我们都在一个学校。”

“手足就是离不开。”她语气平淡地搭腔。

半藏发出一声鼻音：“事实上是他闹着要转学，我才把交流项目的地点定在巴黎而不是纽约曼哈顿……不是冒犯，我的意思是，巴黎也很好，不过……”

“我了解，我了解。”艾米莉友善打断他的辩解，两条长腿交叠着，饶有兴趣地看他紧张兮兮的样子，扬了扬左边上挑的眉峰：“梦想着去华尔街，嗯？”

“是的。但是法国的金融也很不错。”他边说着边伸长手臂，“岛田半藏，这是我弟弟岛田源氏。”

“艾米莉·德·拉图。”

握手之后三人陷入了五秒沉默。

“你可以坐过去吗？我看你们这样聊天不方便。”源氏出其不意助推他一把。

“……我可以坐过去吗？”他在万分尴尬下觉得自己脸要涨红了，“我安排了地面接待，不过还有一些、一些关于法国的问题想要请教你。”

艾米莉思忖片刻点了点头，起身挪到靠窗的位置。

他还记得艾米莉的黑色吊带裙，红底高跟鞋，还有淡淡的男士古龙水味。这起初让他感觉有些不安，深入了解后又有些困惑，但在往后他会习惯艾米莉用男士香水来中和女性化的装束的怪品味。

“我看见你读亨利八世。你怎么看待他？”

艾米莉锋利的唇线像弯弓一样上翘，她把涂着暗紫色指甲油的食指放在郁金香酒杯杯托上摩挲。近距离观看下她的笑容不像初见那么尖刻冰冷了。“很多人憎恨他的多情和懒政，而我觉得他生错了身份，如果你称之为同情。你呢？”

日本青年摇了摇头，“我只知道他有过六个妻子。”

她轻笑一声，“不管怎么说，我认为婚姻和单偶制不适合所有人。”

“我同意。”旁边沉寂的源氏插嘴道。

半藏不满地瞥了他一眼。“我也想过这个问题，也许有人就适合无偶制。很理想，但是现实是人不管愿不愿意，到了一定年纪都要结婚。”孤独是个致命的问题，它逼迫你为了摆脱它而与人结合，还让你自以为心甘情愿地做了理智的规划。

“康德说，只有傻瓜、恶棍和牧师适合结婚。”艾米莉说。她双臂交叠于胸前，笑意促狭。浓密的睫毛在眼睑下投下一片阴影：“你觉得你是哪个？”她低声问道。

“傻瓜和恶棍不是一种人吗？”他反问。

“傻瓜相信他的另一半忠诚，恶棍希望他的另一半放荡，而牧师习惯了被束缚。”

半藏耸了耸肩，“我觉得我是牧师。”

“真绝情。你难道不愿相信另一半的忠贞吗？”艾米莉故作可惜地叹了口气，投给他一个意味深长、仿佛诘问般的眼神，让他瞬间皱紧眉头。

“不。我是说，我可以是傻瓜。”他有点泄气地说道。

“傻瓜。”艾米莉重复尾音时，他听见源氏压抑的笑声，思忖自己是不是被戏弄了。

“那么，你平常看什么打发时间？”

他快速瞄了一眼艾米莉。“《金融时报》，《经济学人》，《华尔街日报》，《朝日新闻》，还有些别的这些杂志。我几乎不看虚构作品，包括这些多半杜撰的历史书。我觉得沉浸于幻想和伤春悲秋是对人生的浪费。”

“新闻也未必真实。”

“是，我喜欢看它们粉饰太平和撒谎成性。找出字面以下的意思才是意义。”半藏仰头喝下杯中的酒。他这时候已经完全忘记了耳鸣和空怒症的存在。

“你从京都起飞，来度假吗？”

艾米莉点点头。“我比较喜欢日本的文学。你读过吗？”

“我的国文成绩满分。”

“不是一回事，我的评分系统主观多了。”艾米莉说：“谷崎润一郎是一流，森鸥外二流，村上春树算三流。不算糟糕，只是过誉得太厉害。我不肯定我的标准会不会被别人接受。”

她顿了顿，将目光转向正好奇地热望着自己的人：“但我肯定你不是亨利八世。”

“我是一流的屋大维。”

半藏对学校没有特殊情结，他不是那种毕业多年还会时不时将名校头衔或者过往生活挂在嘴边的人。但既然故事发生的地点在学校，那就顺便提及几句。学校位于巴黎狄德罗林荫大道，教学区域8000平方米，离地铁站很近，地铁站附近有一家他们常去的蝴蝶咖啡馆，暗红色的墙壁挂满了蝴蝶标本。每天早上从店门前经过都会闻到刚烤好的蝴蝶酥的香味。

半藏每天雷打不动地按照日程表执行计划。他一般早上五点半起床洗漱跑步，七点洗澡，七点半来到餐厅，点一杯伯爵茶，给艾米莉点喝加奶的黑咖啡，一盘蝴蝶酥或者其他的点心。源氏这个时间多半还在梦里，他们一般中午十二点来这里用午餐。艾米莉下午四点用晚餐，只吃一份里昂沙拉配柠檬水，然后扎紧头发回到舞蹈室继续训练，和半藏的日程安排差不多，唯一不同的是他习惯下午六点匆匆吃一口晚饭，去健身房度过一小时，然后回到书桌前继续忙。后来他为了艾米莉将用餐时间改到了四点。

他们实在太合适了。冷静的性格，严格的时间安排，刻薄讥诮的小爱好，音乐喜好，对实事的态度和见解，甚至是讲话分贝都让彼此舒服。即使爱好并不一致，一个浪漫一个功利，但他们永远不愁没话讲，就像和合适的人在一起，酒杯永远不会空。

艾米莉也是极度自律的人（对于一个法国人来说），她醒着的时间几乎都在舞蹈室度过，比半藏近人情的一点是她好歹有周末。而半藏周末也从不放过自己。

当年杰西·麦克雷在蝴蝶打过工，过了一段相当苦涩而拮据的时光。

说起麦克雷，还是源氏和他先熟识的。他好奇这个年轻的美国小伙为什么来巴黎打工，两人性格都随和，很快聊得火热。

于是经源氏传播，他们后来知道，麦克雷本业是演员，副业才是在咖啡店做工。他向他们坦白说，自己从14岁偶然被星探相中去拍了一个牙膏广告（挂满了整个圣达菲的公交站牌）就决定高中毕业后勇闯好莱坞了，可是当他到了好莱坞才发现，原来像他这样人高马大、浓眉大眼的18岁青年，风吹丢十个都不会有人发现。转眼间四年过去了，经纪公司给他接到的最大戏码不过是演某巨咖年轻时候的出镜仅三秒的背影裸替。前经纪人断定他没有出人头地的潜力后很快将资源倾倒给更年轻或气质独特的演员。麦克雷思前想后决定离开，他觉得自己再在这里待下去，可能明天就会因为熬不住而接了黄片的出演邀约。他觉得说不定自己这张脸能打开异域市场，于是用为数不多的积蓄买了来异国寻梦的单程机票。

可惜他又想错了。

“我有个问题。”相熟数周后，两人结伴走回宿舍的路上，艾米莉问他。“既然源氏已经成年了，为什么你还要陪着他一起来？你完全可以去纽约，不是吗？”

半藏低下头，陷入缄默的思忖之中，路灯把两人的身影拉得很长。

“如果你不愿意……”

“不，不是。”他截然否定道，“这件事需要从头讲起。我和源氏的父母很早就离婚了，两人都是控制狂，结果就是这样，失败的婚姻。我们两个跟着父亲长大，父亲醉心于事业，母亲改嫁，所以一直都是我带着源氏。”

他叹了口气，呼吸脱口变成了巴黎冬夜的雾，融入无边的黑暗中。“但是父母还是不放心源氏，在他们看来源氏还是那个危险的小孩，随时可能被各方信息毒害。他们担心他酗酒，担心他吸毒，担心他变得暴力狠毒，担心他误入各种主义或者宗教，担心他沉沦于男女关系，被别有用心的人勾引，或者变成同性……”

他在话语即将失控时及时掐断了。“对不起。”他道歉道：“我只是还没有习惯环境的变化，我没有歧视……”

“没什么，我知道你不是这个意思。”她说：“就算是歧视，只要不激进反对，也是你的自由。”

“我没……”

“我都说了没什么。”高个女人挺住脚步，冰凉的手搭在他宽阔的肩膀上。“看着我，你无心的话不会影响我对你的看法，还有我们之间的关系。”

半藏看着她的眼睛，凝重地点了点头。

“不过，我想说的是他们的忧心毫无意义。我知道源氏是什么样的人。”艾米莉的住宿地到了。他们站在门口作别前，半藏说道：“但为了他们不担心，我还是来了。也许我也不想和兄弟分开，谁知道。”

“你后悔了吗？”艾米莉问。

“不。”他摇了摇头，柔声打破风声的沉静：“明天见。”

艾米莉点点头，她转过身，步上门前的三台石阶，将钥匙插进鲜红色的房门。半藏即将原路折返回去时，她突然叫住了他。

半藏转过身，看见艾米莉暗紫色的长发随风飘散，模糊了她的脸，灰色的羊毛大衣下摆浮动着。

“什么事？”

“我最近重读魏尔伦，想起一首诗，如果你觉得这不算沉浸妄想浪费人生的话……”

他咧开唇角。“我虚心求教。”

“在我频繁的绮梦中，常出现一名陌生女子的身影，我们彼此相爱，”她缓缓走下台阶，鞋跟敲击青石板，发出动听的笃笃声：“她的形象不常变化，但又并非完全静止；而永远不变的，是她对我的理解与真心……”

“只有在她面前，我幽暗的心透明一如水晶；只有她，领会我谜一般的存在；只有她的眼泪，慰抚我郁结而冰冷的前额，”

“她是棕发、金发或红发？——我不知道；她的芳名，我也只记得它甜美而动听，就像我们逝去的挚爱的名字，”

艾米莉停在他面前，

“她的凝视有如雕像的凝视——平和，庄重，广远；她的声音，是已然沉寂的恋人发出的声音。”

她似是若非的叹息，不知是因失落还是欣喜，她垂下眼睑，复又凝视半藏深色的双眼。

“Bonne nuit.（晚安）”

“你们算是在……你懂的？”艾米莉离开餐馆以后，源氏（毫无必要）压低声音问道。

“不懂。”言简意赅。

“别装了，你知道的。你们确定关系了吧？”

“我们是朋友。”半藏说，闷闷不乐地重复道：“只是朋友。”

源氏笑得捂住了肚子：“我从来没见你和哪个朋友聊电话聊到深夜？”

“我……”半藏欲言又止：“你偷听我讲电话？”

“房间隔音又不好！”

“无所谓！我只是觉得其他人都很蠢，只有和她才算有话讲。”他烦闷地将奶油面条卷在叉子上。

“可怜的哥哥～”源氏故作腔调道：“你不喜欢她吗？”

“……”

“好吧，那我去问艾米莉。”源氏说着就要在手机上打字，一边抬眼观察半藏的表情。

“别。”他轻声请求，眉头紧锁。“我们这样就很好。”

源氏不解地摇摇头，果断放下了手机，“为什么？也许她在等你开口，你……”

“有人遇到了感情难题吗？”

身后传来了古怪的美国西部口音，半藏回过头，看见还没来得及换上制服的麦克雷浑身萦绕着门外的雨雾气闪现在他们面前。杰西手撑着桌角伏下身子看他的眼睛：“关于艾米莉？”

“你不赶紧换上你的围裙？”半藏烦躁地刻薄道。

“过得怎么样，杰西？”源氏及时打了圆场。

“面试还不错，除了没结果，你知道。”他耸了耸肩，“不是我能决定的事。”

“C’est la vie.（这就是生活） ”源氏回道。“妮可和你的交班时间还没到，来坐几分钟吧。”

“我也这么想，还好咖啡馆提供工作餐，不然我今天的饭还没着落，没有这份工作我真不知道该怎么办。”麦克雷熟练地包好了一块牛肉三明治，接了满满一杯橙汁坐在了源氏给他让出的沙发凳上狼吞虎咽，硕大的喉结随着吞咽动作滚动着。

“走了。”半藏起身，麦克雷立刻高举食指示意他等一分钟。他借着橙汁努力吞下肉块。

“我能帮你什么吗？”他的口气有些不友善。

“有人想约会艾米莉哦。”他看见半藏的瞳孔瞬间变小，源氏在他耳边倒吸口气。

“关我什么事，我们不是那种关系。”

“OK, quick questions.”麦克雷说，“你都回答了就可以走。”

“问吧。”半藏无奈地坐下了。我为什么要听他的？

“你单身还是恋爱？”

“单身。”

“伯爵茶还是柠檬茶？”

“伯爵。”

“蝴蝶酥和樱桃派？”

“蝴蝶酥。”

“北极贝还是甜虾？”

“甜虾。”

“爱艾米莉还是不爱？”

“爱。”他说。

“有人要和艾米莉约会。”麦克雷不动声色地重复道，“我不小心听见她讲电话。”

“为什么你们两人那么喜欢听人讲电话？”半藏继续指责。

“半藏，她拒绝了。”

“你想说她是因为我？你凭什么这么觉得？”他语气激昂时用手指敲了敲桌子。“只是她不想去。”

“冷静点儿，男孩，”麦克雷悠哉悠哉地起身拾掇桌上的残羹，“我只想说像她这种女孩你不约也有人排队想得到她关注。”

半藏冷哼一声，上下扫视他一眼。

“你这些配不上她。”

“嚯，听你一说我倒想试试。”

“行了，行了。”源氏捏了捏麦克雷的手，转身瞪着不服气的半藏，一脸不可理喻：“你到底在怕什么？”源氏困惑地摊手。他看见半藏沉下脸来，眼神突然变得忧伤。

“我只在法国待一年而已，我不能不回去，父亲那边有太多事情等我。但是艾米莉，她有自己的人生路线，她想在巴黎国宝级芭蕾舞团崭露头角……我不能想象失去她的生活。”他轻声说，“所以这样就好。”

三人沉默片刻，半藏突然看了下手表，急忙抓起公文包准备迅步离开，他在推门时突然想起什么事，转过身指着柜台里侧已经围上围裙的麦克雷，恶狠狠地盯着他：“你想都别想！”

麦克雷歪过头一脸诧异地看着他，等到半藏的身影已经彻底消失，他的脑回路才转过弯，恍然领会半藏的意思。这个日本人太较真了。他摇了摇头。


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

他还记得他们的第一次圣诞假期。位于萨尔茨堡的圣婴集市，身为异教徒的人穿行于灯火暧昧的迷离雪夜中，凛冽的空气因为掺杂了热酒和姜饼的香味而变得温辛甘美。

彼时艾米莉在旧圣尼科莱斯教堂教堂的首演刚刚谢幕。想当然，艾米莉是领头鹅。她要一流的舞剧，一流的位置。她当天心情舒爽，稀罕地在深夜吃了颗巧克力，还喝了两杯煮红酒，又拿起了烤苹果。

从餐厅走出来，她挽着他僵硬的臂弯。“你是什么样的人，半藏？”她问。

他侧过脸看艾米莉，对方的眼睛望向雪峰上方的繁星，好像在离他很远的地方神游。

“什么？”他被搞糊涂了，迷惑而温柔地问。

“在我看来，人就那么几类，后来我见到每一个新人，都觉得他们是旧人的影子，但……”艾米莉因为酒精的缘故，边说边比划着。“我还是不了解你。”

他不解地昂起眉毛，眨了眨眼睛，深深吸了口气：“我觉得你……已经非常懂得我了。”

“不，不，不，不，不。”艾米莉摇晃着马尾，才卸下舞台妆的肌肤透着桃红色，只擦了半藏送给她的橙色口红（其实是他拜托源氏帮忙挑选的圣诞礼物），小脸缩在宽大温暖的圣诞围巾里，显得尤为可爱。“你让我十分困惑。”

他凝视着她，喉结轻轻滑动一下。“这是在讨伐我吗？”

艾米莉歪了一下脑袋，不置可否。“你从来不主动和我说你的事，你准备一辈子都让我主动撬开你的嘴巴吗？”

他顿时语塞，“一辈子”这个词从艾米莉口中说出来时他的心脏几乎停了拍。

“你都对我的过往不好奇吗？”

“不！——我是说，是，我好奇。”他连忙拔高声音辩解道，“但我更怕失礼，或者做了什么让你觉得我很冒失。”

他的手从大衣口袋里伸出来，小心翼翼地包裹艾米莉挽在他小臂上的五指，把它放在他的衣兜里紧紧相扣。他的手心温度隔着一层黑色绵羊皮传导至艾米莉的手背。“你想知道什么我都告诉你。我永远对你诚实。”

“只对你诚实。”他补充道。

艾米莉在他身旁放肆大笑，笑声因为缺氧而断断续续，他也深受感染，开口时带着盖不住的笑意：“轮到你了，你真的不管我问什么，都诚实回答，也不会觉得我失礼？这是你想要的……关系进展？”

“是的！”她高声回答，持续刺激着他：“别扭扭捏捏的，像个刚满二十的小姑娘。我才是！”

半藏抿了抿唇，像是在下最后的决心，接着一句疑问脱口而出：“你，你谈过几次恋爱？”

艾米莉捂着额头。“真正作数的那种，2次。”

“我就不问那些不作数的了，以免我们把时间都浪费在计数上。”他半开玩笑地说，口气有点幼稚的苦涩。艾米莉空着的手轻轻打了一下他的肩膀。

“没那么夸张。”她说，然后勾起唇角。“我的初恋是个女孩。”她边说着边斜睨观察他的神情。

半藏突然皱了下眉头，口气不悦：“和‘唐顿庄园’？”

“唐顿庄园”指的是交换到隔壁新闻传媒系的英国留学生，叫莉娜·奥克斯顿，艾米莉的损友，同性恋。半藏对她印象非常深刻，因为她和艾米莉之间虽然不睦，但她们两个人总能擦出点奇妙的火花。莉娜为人热心积极，常参加社团活动，或在校内网发表一些态度强硬但不尖锐的观点。和艾米莉在学校名气相当。半藏私下给她起这个外号，是因为莉娜总是不闲着，要么嘴巴在说，要么手指在讲，好像能同时出演唐顿庄园的所有角色。当然，他只和艾米莉私下腹诽过。聚在一起交换坏话时他们两人的情趣所在。

“不！”她急忙否认，“为什么连你都觉得我和她有一腿？”

半藏将信将疑地瞥向他。

“不是欧洲人，好吗？我们得有四五年不见了。”艾米莉无可奈何地叹了口气，“从小我就认定自己是同性恋，一直到十八岁我遇见了杰哈·拉瓦克。我有和你提过他吗？”

“没。”半藏摇摇头。

“绅士。英俊高大，非常得体，富有修养。总之，他绝对启发了我，我觉得性别不再重要，和男人在一起也一样。”

“……真是不同寻常的转变经历。”半藏汗颜许久开口。“但你们为什么分开了？”他问，突然挂上了几分恶意的浅笑：“他撕破了面具，你发现他其实附庸风雅，恶俗无比？”

“恕我打断你，你嫉妒吗？”她反唇相讥道，发出啧啧声。

“或许？”他闷声回答，努了努薄唇。“从你说‘高大’开始。”

艾米莉笑得肩膀不断颤抖，围巾垂落下来，他帮她重新围好。“你的身体已经很完美了。”

“我知道。”半藏最后将围巾裹紧她修长的脖颈。“开个玩笑。”

待呼吸平复下来，她继续娓娓讲述：“杰哈一直很好，我们情投意合，家境相当，爱好也一致，我们的许多朋友都笃定我们以后会结婚。”

“但是……？”

“但是，在年轻时候遇见一个太正确的人是危险的。”她说，“论匹配他无人能及，但这一切发生得太顺理成章，事实上我不知道婚姻该如何发生，但这绝对不是我想要的那种。所以，当他开始不断提及有关结婚和家庭的未来时，我意识到自己的爱还不足以战胜对未知的疑惑和恐惧，所以我们分手了。”

“他一定伤心透了。”

“别让我今天这么有负罪感。”

“你有这么好心？”半藏眯眼，戏谑地撇了撇嘴角。

“别评判我了，说说你自己吧。”艾米莉傲慢地昂起下巴，“你没可怜到23岁还是处男吧？”

“嗯，我倒宁可自己有这么‘可怜’。”

“哦～”女人对故事的捕捉神经灵敏得出奇，“哪个女孩欺负你了？”

“不，我们是和平分手，我认为。”他陷入回忆，“源氏说我不能每天对着别人挑三拣四，人的感情往往在相处时产生。”

“陈词滥调。”她口气轻蔑地评价道。

“是的。而我真是大脑短路了才会听信他说的话。”半藏叹了口气，“他让我试着练手，但我觉得应该认真。是源氏的一个朋友，我们在他的生日宴会上被安排一起跳舞。之后源氏把我的电话号出卖给她，还说了这么一句话……好吧，那时候，我确实没有这方面经验，却抱有一丝好奇心。”

“我认为她没有教会你什么。”

“还给我留下了一点阴影。”他说，“你知道，我一直有自知之明，我知道自己确实……有点古怪，精神和身体上的洁癖。所以，我试着变得和正常人一样，变得包容点。没有人是完美的，不是吗？当时我这样想。”

“不过，有些人说着‘不要挑剔’，因为他们没有多少选择，或者他们根本没机会遇到合适的选择。”她将乱吹的头发捋到耳后，“或者像你弟一样来者不拒。”

“接受我的感谢——如果你能早几年告诉我！”半藏无不懊恼地说，“大一那年暑假我们约会得比较频繁，刚开始不熟悉时一切都还可以忍受，但之后问题暴露得很快。我试着学源氏那样陪她旅行，给她买礼物，忽略她边嚼口香糖边说话，一遍一遍委婉又耐心纠正她把脚搭在前面一排没人的座椅扶手上还自以为很酷的行为，还有她低级败坏的审美，无聊的肥皂剧之类的……”他顿了顿，“我不想讲得太多，显得我冷血、自私又刻薄。我只想说，这已经让我产生自我怀疑，我们为什么在一起？”

“庆幸的是，我们不在一个学校。开学之后不常见面，我也忙于课程和读书，于是意图说分手的日期一拖再拖。我以为她会因为受不了我的生活节奏而先行退出。你还在听吗？”他看向艾米莉。

“嗯哼。”她应声道，“所以，你受苦了多久？”

“两年？或者更长。”其实是三年多。

艾米莉难以置信地瞪大眼睛。

“实在很难开口。起初会觉得还有回转的余地……到了后来我实在太繁忙了，生活圈完全不相交，很多人以为我们早就结束了。第一次说分手后她打了几十个电话，着实吓到了我，不过当我完全不能吻她时，我知道我不能继续了。”他尴尬一笑，“之前我一直觉得像源氏这种频繁换女友的行为很不负责，现在来看我这种人更可耻吧。”

艾米莉思忖片刻，点了点头。他感觉内心被骤然刺伤一下。

“所以现在，我选择拒绝开始。”他努力掩藏语气的失落。

“但是如果我们能预先知道什么感情会伤人，人与人还会有交集吗？”

路过槲寄生门，他们不约而同地驻足，艾米莉的脸侧过来时，他闭上眼睛。然而预期的吻没有及时落下。他睁开眼时，艾米莉精致的脸就在咫尺之距冲他坏笑。

“艾米莉。”他轻轻环住艾米莉的肩膀，把脸埋进对方的围巾里。

“什么？”她在他耳边轻轻说，回抱着他的腰背。

“魏尔伦说的梦中人……”意识到此时再做多余的掩饰也无济于事，他的心泛起甜蜜的锐痛，声音像圣诞树的枝叶在飘雪里轻颤着，“我从来没有奢望自己能遇到。”

在那往后数天，只要闭上双眼，他就能忆起艾米莉烤苹果味道的香唇。

除了性格、作息、想法和分贝，他们在性方面也相当契合。

圣诞假期过后他们意兴阑珊地重返学校，半藏从超市里淘来了日本的红豆年糕，煮了一锅后抬到了蝴蝶咖啡馆（因为无处不在的房东，艾米莉不方便进出他们的宿舍），丰富年夜饭的餐桌。

“你还没走啊。”他看见坐在吧台里打哈欠的麦克雷时惊诧地问。

“真是不好意思，我还不打算放弃呢。”麦克雷没好气地回呛，“打扰到你的话我就去后厨歇会儿，反正除了你们这么晚也不会来客人了。”

“过来。”半藏虽然皱着眉，但当时的心情其实还不错。“把我订好的菜端过来，换身干净衣服，然后跟我坐在这儿等艾米莉和源氏。”他放下汤锅，见麦克雷依然傻站在原地，气不打一出来：“我真好奇你为什么被拒绝，面试官难道不知道你演傻子的本领真是出神入化。”

“我很感谢你邀请我吃晚饭，但是请不要开关于我职业的玩笑。”

“傻子？”

“演员！”麦克雷边说边解开黑色围裙，搭在肩膀上，往衣帽间的方向边走边说：“还没有业界人士否认我的演技。”

半藏单手搭在身后的沙发坐，饶有兴致问道：“他们怎么说？”

“‘麦克雷先生，我对你的演技十分看好，但……’”他模仿着意大利式英语，话声随着脚步渐进而变大，“‘你不适合这个角色。’”

他坐在半藏对面，向来明媚的人此刻难掩些许丧气。

“放弃不切实际的幻想不好吗？”

“别说话像个爸爸似的，好吗？”麦克雷几乎是在哀求他闭嘴。此刻门被从外面推开了，艾米莉招了招手算是打了招呼，将挎包放在了半藏旁边的位置上，然后走向洗手间。

“你们确认关系了？”麦克雷低声问。

半藏怔住片刻，他甚至没有告诉源氏，不公布恋情算是两人达成的共识，因为他们都觉得恋情是私人的事情。他笃定麦克雷在诈他。“没有。”

麦克雷不耐烦地摆了摆手，“没什么好隐瞒的，不是吗？那么明显了。”

“有什么问题吗？”半藏冷着脸问。

“就是……我不知道怎么形容，一种氛围？你们两人看彼此的眼神都能织出花了。”他试着模仿那种互相勾连的眼神，“我太了解这个了，成天试镜这种剧本。该演什么配什么戏，什么是真的什么是假的我清楚。事实上，有时候导演为了让男女主演更入戏，会给他们多制造些独处的机会。”他兴高采烈地形容，“源氏知道吗？”

“不知道。”他脱口而出后意识到自己可能又中了诡计，“我说，我不知道你在说什么乱七八糟的。”

“半藏，我不得不说，你聪明又好看，但却是个糟糕的说谎者。”他栗色的眼睛弯成月牙形：“虽然不知道你为什么不公开，不过我会帮你向源氏保密，只要你欠我个人情。你不想源氏帮你传播恋情吧？”他低声引诱道。

“你想要什么？”他皱紧眉头。

“我见了一个很出名的导演，最近在巴黎拉新片赞助，他对我印象不错。我想和他多接触接触，好问问选角的事。”麦克雷说。

“你，到底，想要什么？”半藏打断了他的滔滔不绝。

“我知道你会打高尔夫，是不是？教我。我知道他经常打高尔夫的球场。”看见半藏点头时，麦克雷的眼神兴奋得冒光。

“是可以，如果你没有球杆可以管源氏借，不过……你能支付你的那份费用吗？”

“哦，谢谢，我攒了不少小费。“他微微一笑，”本来打算买票打道回府的钱，但是那个导演来了，我觉得，我就是为了他而等到现在的。你能感受我的心情吗？”

“……”半藏沉默不语，恰巧艾米莉洗好手走回来，坐在半藏旁边。

“嘿，艾米莉。我很抱歉地通知你，我得向你租借半藏几天。”他迎着艾米莉诧异的目光说道。

“他知道了。”半藏叹了口气说。


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

去巴黎近郊的高尔夫球场当天，岛田半藏背着球杆，手提公文包，一身运动装站在路畔等候麦克雷来接他。他内心希望对方不要忘记着装礼仪。

这时一辆白色的小甲壳虫从林荫小道的彼端驶来，左边断掉的倒车镜像风铃一样随风摇摆，然后缓缓停在他面前。高大的美国人整个人蜷在驾驶席位上，头几乎顶着方向盘。他泊好车后，走出车门，朝他问好并试图帮他把球杆包放在后座。在窥察到半藏脸上的阴霾时，他了然于心地笑了笑：“不好意思，租车行老板只允许我租走这辆。不过说实话我挺高兴，这种小车在狭窄的地方还是挺方便施展的，而且空调意外能用……”

“这真的是租的吗？”他难以置信地问道：“我以为是你用垃圾场淘来的破铜烂铁现拼装的。”

麦克雷难堪地低下头，悄悄瞟了他一眼：“抱歉，我总觉得向你借车的话，又要欠你一份人情。”

“你以为让我坐这种车就不算吗？”他反问，在意识到自己的刻薄时又叹了口气，“我的车昨天被源氏开走了。”艾米莉像是在故意看好戏，抑或报复他的缺席，故意指使源氏载他回安纳西老家，临走前还和他打赌能不能在两周内让麦克雷“上道”。

趁四下无人，他火速钻进了车子里，放下遮光板并系好安全带。汽车里飘散着老车特有的潮湿的皮革味道和麦克雷身上的范思哲牛仔香水，微尘在白色的日光下熠熠闪光。他皱着眉调节好座椅宽度。在麦克雷坐在他旁边时，车厢突然变得格外拥挤。

“把你的安全带系上。”他突然伸手，恶狠狠地打在麦克雷搭在钥匙上的手背，打断他发动引擎的动作。

“嗷！”麦克雷捂着发烫的手背，在试图转过头据理论争时对上他坚冰般的眼睛，马上笨拙地拉过安全带，扣在锁扣里。

“不许在车上抽烟。双手要一直把住方向盘，不然我们今天的行程终止，以后也不会再有。明白吗？”

“……好。”麦克雷咽了下口水，拧着眉头斜睨向半藏的侧脸：“我可以开车了吗？”得到默许后他将钥匙拧到头，皮鞋轻轻踩向油门。

“等等！”半藏突然说，他又不得不赶紧踩下刹车，两人随着惯性向前倒了一下。

“又怎么了？”

“你拿到驾照了吧？驾照去当局认证过了吧？”

“什么认证？”麦克雷迷茫地看着他。“你的意思是换取当地驾照是吗？”麦克雷尴尬一笑：“一直没时间……”

“下车。”半藏命令道。他就知道不应该对麦克雷抱有什么正常的期待。“和我换位置。”

麦克雷紧紧靠着椅背，双手放在大腿上，安全带紧紧箍着他的脖子和胸腔，经过减震带时这辆破车会发出老旧的秋千特有的行将破碎的声音。半藏平常看起来心情不佳，但他现在看起来完全处于愤怒前的平静状态。他正专心地驾着车，把麦克雷精心准备的爵士乐关掉了，也不允许麦克雷在车上吃东西。

“为什么是我？”半藏将他的注意力从窗外拉回来，他的语气有些愤愤不平：“为什么不找源氏？”

“呃，事实上……”麦克雷欲言又止。“我不是在批评源氏，只是我俩在一起时经常很快就忘了该干什么了。他是个超级超级好的玩伴，但有一点……你懂的，不着调。总之，事关前途，我觉得找你更可靠。”

“说得好像你是被带坏的老实人一样。”半藏嗤笑道。

尽管嗅出敌意，但感谢半藏打开了话匣子，好在让气氛不那么僵硬凝滞了。“其实我觉得你待我不错，虽然你自己不觉得，哈哈。”

平稳的车头突然左右晃动一下。半藏快速转过头瞥了他一眼，“那只是我的礼貌。”

“哦，随你怎么说。你就喜欢非难我。”麦克雷习以为常地耸了耸肩。

“我怎么‘对你不错’了？”他突然较起真。

“你帮我修改过简历，忘了吗？”他问，“我把简历给源氏看，源氏说是你帮我改的呢。”

半藏努力在脑海中检索那段回忆，他确实是在接电话时接过源氏传过来的一张什么简历，条件反射似的堆在一堆报表文件上，又强迫症发作般替人重新排了版，改了语法和拼写错误，还润色了一番，让它看起来语气更文雅正式些——至少像那么一回事儿。

“等等，那简历是你的？”半藏问。“‘熟练使用英语、法语、西班牙语、日语’？”

麦克雷眨了下左眼：“不然还能是谁呢？”

“我怎么不知道你会日语？”半藏的心缓缓下沉：“源氏教你的？”

“对啦！”

半藏叹了口气，他已经失去了斗嘴的欲望。“你都不感觉羞耻吗？”

“我们这行跟你们又不一样，只是为了在简历上比别人稍微好看那么一点儿，会让我们有点自信而已，其实谁也不会真依据这些漂亮的附加项录用演员。”麦克雷满不在乎地说：“真要考察我的话，演过去就好啦。”

半藏轻轻点头。“我只想强调一件事，如果你以后要加上高尔夫的话，别说是我教你的。”

“像这样握杆，双手贴在一起。”半藏示范给他看，“别离我那么近，当心一会儿抽到你。”

麦克雷识趣地向后缩。日本青年此刻握紧球杆，用眼睛丈量角度和距离，手臂利落一挥，白球在空中划过一道优美的弧线落入球洞。一个教科书式的老鹰球。

“我不是让你来看热闹的。”半藏略微恼火地扯住麦克雷的左手腕，制止了他的鼓掌行为，把他强行拉到前面边推搡着他边说：“轮到你了。快点学完，别浪费我时间。”

“行，我好像懂点了，我试试看。”麦克雷在西裤边抹了抹手心，接过了半藏的球杆，他专注于回顾半藏的动作，没有看到对方嘴角隐隐的讥笑。

“握杆错了！”在他捏着球杆准备挥杆时半藏厉声喝住他。他只会收回来，十根手指像解不开的毛线团那样别扭地绞缠着，任凭半藏在旁边如何作指使，还是怎么摆弄都不对。半藏用九号杆的手柄端充当教具，啪地一声不轻不重地打在他的左手背上。“两只手离远一点……太远了！对，就这样，保持着不动。”麦克雷即刻像被施咒定住了般纹丝不动，只有手腕因为长时间固定和紧张而微微颤抖着。半藏绕着他走了一周，确定毫无纰漏以后走到后面，留给他挥杆的空间。

“试着保持这个握杆姿势和身体支点，手臂打直，手举到耳后的位置，就这样别动！我来纠正你。”

“你再不快点我要脱臼了。”麦克雷嘟哝，汗水顺着他牛仔帽檐下的鬓角流进他的脖颈，痒得他不禁脊柱微微颤抖。

“耐心。”半藏说，接着撑着下巴仔细上下打量着他，蜷起的食指横在嘴唇上，强压下浮到嘴角的笑意，用球杆将麦克雷因脱力而下垂的手臂用力归位。后者猛地深呼吸，汗水像暴雨一样从额角落下来，糊住他的睫毛。

“我要报警了。”麦克雷低声说。

“在那之前把第一杆球给我挥出去。”半藏终于收起了恶意调笑，瞬间变得认真起来，侧过脸，麦克雷随着他看向球洞的位置，“击球，送杆后继续向前挥。”

在头晕目眩之际，麦克雷终于挥落球杆，一块草皮就这样在众目睽睽下滑向天际，旁边无所事事的球童悲壮地闭上眼。

“再来！”这时半藏已经把气生完一半了。根本不给麦克雷缓解肌肉之外的休息时间，他眉头紧蹙着，走到他身后，双臂环住麦克雷颤抖的双臂，把他的手指归位。“记住了就会像切派一样简单。”

“你喜欢樱桃派还是苹果派？”

半藏深吸一口气平复情绪，丝毫没注意到麦克雷被他捏得乱叫。“你就非要招惹我是吗？”

“想让气氛活泼点而已。”他赶紧道歉。

“你就该折腾源氏！”半藏再次抱怨说，双手把着麦克雷的手，握着球杆向上缓缓抬起，“我就这么示范你一次，这个距离不需要太大力气，挥杆的时候给我盯着球，想象球的行进弧线。懂了吗？”

“我要是能想得出来就去念大学了。”麦克雷一本正经地回答。

“那就每天打上一千杆，自然就想得出来了。”

他把着麦克雷的手挥杆，击球后继续向身侧根据惯性送杆，为了让麦克雷记住他每一步都做得很慢。

混过关就好。这五个字一直代表麦克雷的人生态度。他从来没计划像这样从头学习高尔夫，只是想能够和名流们有个谈资，偶尔露两手，混过几杆时间就可以了。但是半藏太严格太用心太专业了，各种意义上。一想到他恨不得生吃人的表情，麦克雷知道自己已经两只脚踏上了船，根本没法半途而废，想都别想。

挥过一杆球时，他的左臂顿时感到剧烈的疼痛，球杆跟着球一齐飞了出去，他捂着手臂跪倒在草地上，疼得冷汗狂流。

“又怎么了？”没有听到预期的汇报声，半藏从专注的作业中抽身，透过眼镜瞥向前方，麦克雷跪倒在地上，嘴唇煞白，从牙缝中轻轻抽着气，眼神无助地看着他。半藏放下大腿上的电脑，从长凳上起身。

“我好像脱臼了。”他把尚能活动的右臂搭在半藏的肩膀上起身，在对方的搀扶下坐在了长椅上喘着粗气。“能帮我找个医生么？”

“别哭哭啼啼的，脱臼而已，我就能帮你治好。”他说着就碰麦克雷的伤处，被对方大喊着禁止。“我只信医生！”

“你怕什么，”半藏冷哼一声，“我帮源氏接过，除了疼没有什么副作用。”

“这就是为什么我不敢让你动手！”麦克雷咆哮道。源氏至今有时候喝多了酒还会哭诉他哥的手有多黑。“而且我头也不太舒服，我好晕，好想吐，脚也没有力气。”他靠在椅子上，眼睛四处逡巡着夕阳笼罩的寂静草地，“球童哪里去了？让他帮我把医生找来。”

球童累得倒在草地上睡熟了。

“这个时间估计医生早下班了。”半藏看了看表，方才沉浸在作业当中，让他忘却了时间。他想起明天还有早课，立即起身开始收拾球杆。“时间不早了，我们先回去再说。”

“你这个冷血动物，都不说先帮我找个医院吗？”麦克雷望着他匆忙的背影，声音有点恼了。

“你只是运动过度了而已。”他递给麦克雷一瓶运动饮料，被后者一把推开。

“我喝不下，”麦克雷单手捂着咽喉，轻轻摇头：“晕得想吐。”

半藏内心暗暗骂了一句。“行吧，你先撑着，千万别吐。我带你去找附近的医院。”

“得找私立的诊所，医院还得预约，我可不能保证我能撑到预约。”麦克雷忧心地说道。

“我当然知道！”他不耐烦地回道，将麦克雷的右臂环在肩膀上扶他起身，“别说得好像患了绝症似的，你就是太缺乏运动了。”

走到停车场时夜幕四合。半藏从麦克雷的裤兜里摸出钥匙，打开车门，让他先平躺在车座上。“还是扶我坐起来吧，这车里的味道熏得我更想……”

“不要，求你了，坚持一会儿。”半藏硬着头皮说，还是照他说得做了，还帮他把车窗摇下来一半。要冷静，他坐在驾驶席上告诉自己，打开导航开始定位医院的位置。一路上每路过一个减震带他都要透过后视镜忧心忡忡地看一眼后座闭目忍痛的麦克雷。

“手臂和脑袋，你想先看哪个？算了我直接给你约全科医生。”半藏奔到窗口处，语速飞快地说道：“我需要一个全科医生，很急。我的朋友有点发烧，脱水，肌无力，手臂脱臼，”他顿了顿，“他还有心脏病史和糖尿病，我担心如果不能及时治疗会引起严重后果。”

接待员断片了半秒后立马跑到了医生办公室，数分钟后从房门走出来冷静答复道：“现在只能治中暑，脱臼要预约到明天。”

麦克雷躺在床上挂水时精神状态已经好多了，除了手臂依然不能活动之外。护士为他们端上了两人份的营养餐，半藏心急吃不下，都归他了。

“你真的不吃吗？”

半藏目不转睛地盯着点滴的进度，机械地摇了摇头。

“你现在好点了？”

“嗯。”他点点头，往嘴里送了一匙土豆泥，“明天不上班，正好休整一下。”

“那我叫Uber回去也没问题吗？”半藏问。

“你急什么？艾米莉不是最近回家了？”麦克雷收获了一个白眼。

“跟艾米莉没关系。是我明早有课。”

“等你在这种鬼地方约到车再开回家都凌晨了，我们明早天一亮出发不更好？”

“不洗澡换衣服我没法睡觉。”他说，“要不我先开车回去……”

“那我怎么办！”麦克雷一副“我就知道”的表情看着面前的男人，“我的手不能动，你以为是谁的错？”

半藏难以置信地瞪着他：“我？”

“对。”麦克雷咽了口唾沫，“你知道我根本不敢对你偷懒。”

“我又不是你爸。”他发出一声冷哼。

“谦虚了，你比我爸还有那副面孔呢。”

半藏冷笑：“看你也不需要人看护。”

“我连自己上厕所都不能！“麦克雷怒吼，”我怎么拿一只手解腰带？事实上我早就想去了。”

“我操。”这是他们认识的小半年来，麦克雷第一次听见半藏说脏话。亚洲人的耳根涨得通红，难以置信地指着他：“你想都别想我会帮你。”

“那我马上给源氏打电话说你和艾米莉的事。”他半是威胁半是商量地说，“帮我解裤子又不是让你帮我扶着老二。”

“闭嘴！”半藏一脸铁青地扭开头，伸出手帮他费力解开那根丑兮兮的金属腰带和纽扣，“什么都别说，滚。”都是报应，他无不后悔地想。

间或，麦克雷隔着卫生间的门喊他的名字：“还得麻烦你帮我穿好。”

“要不这样，你和老师请个假，我们先在附近旅店休息休息，明天中午之前就能到巴黎？”麦克雷突然打破了沉寂。

附近旅店？不！他断然否决，怒火烧得他喉咙生疼，“我怎么跟老师请假？就说我教别人打高尔夫，结果他因为用力过猛把自己搞住院了？”

麦克雷耸耸肩，“我没觉得有什么不妥。”

“因为你脑子有病。”他咬牙切齿道，但是麦克雷说得对，他绝对赶不上明天的早课了。一边麻利地打开笔记本电脑，点开邮箱，手速飞快地打字：「尊敬的杰弗里先生：不好意思在这个时间打扰您……」

他的手骤然停下了，一脸愁容地盯着电脑屏幕，圆谎是他最讨厌做的事情。

「事发突然，我因为着凉发烧了，恐怕不能参加明天早上的课程。我会及时完成课堂作业，并以论文的形式补交本次缺课的内容。 问候，岛田半藏」

他再次审视一番邮件，把「因为着凉」删掉。“会不会太老套了？”他喃喃自语。

“放心，又没人查证。”麦克雷劝说他。

“我得禁得住自己的查证。”半藏固执道。但是麦克雷已经伸手替他按下了发送键。

半藏沉默半晌，麦克雷被他盯得发怵，小心翼翼地将快放到嘴边的西兰花又放回了盘子。“你想让另一只手也脱臼就直说。”

这到底是什么世道？他弟弟陪他的秘密女朋友回家滑雪，他却要和一个满脑子美国梦的男人挤在一间乡野的旅馆。窗格经过日复一日的摩擦变得光亮顺滑，窗外的星空明亮。半藏坐在窗边，和艾米莉互发了数十条短信，后者对他的惨境不仅没有表现同情，反倒有些幸灾乐祸。他们可真像。只要想到艾米莉他的内心就变得像海水一样澎湃又柔软。

“床单真的是每天更换吗？”半藏放下手机，忧心地质疑道，他抽出一根手指，在枕头底下捻起一根长发。“我得找前台换套床被。但是我怎么知道他换给我的那一套就是新的？”

“哦，得了吧！别折腾了。”麦克雷努力抬起眼皮打了个哈欠，“那肯定是你自己的头发。”

“那根头发是金色的。”半藏轻蔑地瞟了一眼说话者。“不管怎么说，水是干净的我已经很庆幸了。”

“没那么严重吧。”麦克雷耸耸肩，单手解开了Polo衫的两颗领扣，半藏颇在意地看了他一眼。“我也想洗澡。能不能帮我一起？”

“当然不能！”半藏有点抓狂，他很庆幸自从和艾米莉在一起之后他的脾气真的平和了不少。“你什么毛病？”不过麦克雷被吼的次数多了，有点习惯了他的虚张声势，他不解地皱了皱鼻子：“这有什么可害羞的。我们是同性，你有女朋友，我也不是那个。”

半藏数次欲言又止，他感觉血液都要冲破心脏血管，而麦克雷继续说：“你以前洗日本浴的吧？”

“以前我不觉得奇怪，现在我变了。”半藏最终认栽，口气沉闷地说完后咽下一口唾沫。从他邂逅艾米莉之后他从前泾渭分明了二十三年的性别认知开始变得模糊诡谲。说出来太疯狂了：在内心深处，他对艾米莉身边几个漂亮性感的女性朋友充满戒备，但对她举止更亲密的男性朋友——那些芭蕾舞团的男角们却毫无嫉妒和紧张感。

但这解释不清他为什么想和麦克雷划开界限。他向来乐于与问题作斗争的人，用逻辑和原则对撞宇宙的无穷大，但这次，问题不战而胜了。


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4

在麦克雷的记忆里，半藏唯一一次开车时接电话是在他们从郊区回拉德芳斯的时候，此前麦克雷在给他讲过去在日落大道鼎鼎大名的施瓦布药店听到关于那些有关巨星的传闻。麦克雷喝了口水，边扫了眼来电显示，“是你父亲。要帮你回复一条信息么？”  
半藏的表情顿时变得僵硬严肃，“给我吧。”  
麦克雷眉头微微皱着，观察着他的神色。整个接电话的过程半藏始终近乎沉默，偶尔从喉咙里挤出几个音节表示自己正在听，不到两分钟的时间，他不声不响地挂断了电话，表情比刚才更凝重了。  
“一切还好吗？”麦克雷单手撑着侧脸问道。  
半藏点了点头，示意他不要放在心上，然后陷入长久的心烦意乱之中。

半藏享受和艾米莉待在一起的私人时光，这能让他暂时忘记交换结束渐渐迫近的现实。尤其现在，当他们共处在一辆行驶的小车上时，闲聊，或者享受声音。艾米莉收集了几千首名字里带有“梦”和“夜”的歌和诗，安谧的、迷幻的甚至恐怖的。他们时常计划下次假期时来个长途旅行，沿着公路穿梭十余个国家，目的地不重要，重要的是把车一直开下去。  
“你知道懦夫博弈吗？”半藏突然问道。  
啊，又来了，早餐后的学究说书。艾米莉慵懒地抬起眼皮，内心泛起甜蜜的厌烦，苦笑着摇了摇头。  
“我觉得这个术语很符合你的品味。两个人同时将车驶向悬崖，先刹车的是败者。博弈学用它来形容让双方骑虎难下的局面，而我想到了我们。”  
“为什么？”  
半藏给了她一个讳莫如深的眼神，将车加速，晨风灌入车厢，艾米莉的长发在额前翻卷着如同海波。  
“麦克雷怎么样了？”艾米莉对着旧金色的化妆镜细致地补涂红唇后突然问道。  
“什么？哦。”他思忖片刻，给出一个中肯的评价。“最近学得还不错。”  
“希望他赶紧练好。”艾米莉不疾不徐地将镜子收进没比它大多少的盒子型手包里。“他不是快要面试了吗？”  
“我还是不能理解，”半藏的眉毛皱成一团，“高尔夫球真的对他的面试有大帮助吗？”  
“上帝知道。万一呢？”艾米莉挑了挑精致的眉梢，丝质裙下的大腿交叠着。  
“我不信。”半藏低声说。“不过我希望他梦想成真，不然谁知道他下次又要拿什么折磨我。或许他还得找你学芭蕾。”  
“我非常愿意。”艾米莉轻声笑个没完，让人不忍打扰。等红灯时，他就一直侧着头温柔地望着她。  
等她笑够了，半藏无可奈何地叹了口气：“有时候我想问你，为什么我们非要刻意隐瞒不可呢？”  
“因为秘密是最好的东西。”艾米莉回望他，笑容娇媚撩人。“你不觉得很刺激吗？”  
确实如此。  
半藏还记得他们和源氏三人一如既往坐在一起聊天喝咖啡时，等到源氏转过头或者起身，专注于和侍者讲话时，艾米莉突然拽过他的领带亲吻他，然后掐好时间，等待源氏转回神时若无其事地继续捧书观阅，半藏则眼疾手快地拽过餐巾纸对着电脑反光擦拭嘴边唇印。  
距离学校还有一条街的距离时，艾米莉唤他把车停在过道位置。为了不引起怀疑，接下来的路她会自己走。可笑的是，他们没确定关系时可从来没这么多顾虑。

最近麦克雷有点走火入魔，拿餐刀和扫帚都保持握球杆的姿势，眼神鬼祟，嘴里念念有词。他在思考球落地前的那条弧线。  
源氏说，杰西是不是疯了。当他管麦克雷要一份樱桃派时，只见后者手起刀挥，一片热气腾腾的切片，汁水飞溅着，从吧台飞过一条过道，落在了他面前的瓷盘里。  
没课的时候，半藏基本就在固定的靠窗位做作业，或者辅导（监督）源氏认真完成他的学科论文，在意识到有人接近时他仰起头，看见麦克雷嘴里衔着冷泡茶包的引线，眼睛流连于左手的台本，右手托着摇摇欲坠的托盘放在桌子上。他弯下腰，松开唇齿，茶包落浸入冰水里。  
半藏正想质问他，后者已经转过身继续背诵台本。他无可奈何地对着源氏摇了摇头，只好作罢。  
“嘿，”麦克雷忽然打破了沉静，“Facebook给我推荐了新好友，你们猜是谁？——你们的姐姐。”  
两人面面相觑片刻，半藏内心升腾起不祥的预感。“我们没有姐姐。”没等他说话，源氏迅速说道。  
“但是她也姓岛田，又和你们认识。”麦克雷眯起眼端详着东方女性的照片，“说是你们的姑姑，也太年轻了……”  
“给我看下好么？”源氏从麦克雷手里接过手机，顿时露出恍然的神情：“那是我们后妈。”  
“给我也看看。”艾米莉突然好奇心发作，从麦克雷手中又拿过手机，然后歪过头讶异地看着半藏：“你从来没和我说过？”半藏在桌子底下踹了他一脚。“因为我觉得……不光彩，所以没什么谈起的必要。”半藏支吾着坦白。  
麦克雷忆起早些天半藏对父亲诡异难言的谜样态度，如今似乎略微明朗了些。  
“父母的人生是父母的，我们也不好干涉。”源氏耸了耸肩，“但有一点我和半藏都很清楚，那就是我俩都不想重蹈覆辙，重演父母犯下的错误。”  
“别混为一谈，我发誓不搞婚外情，而你发誓不结婚。”半藏冷着脸纠正道，然后偷偷瞄了一眼旁边沉默的艾米莉。  
源氏把半个身子探到桌前，对着艾米莉狡猾一笑：“想不到吧，在我们两人之中，半藏才是乐观主义者。”  
“我不觉得有什么难处。”半藏闷声说。  
“你们两个都勇气可嘉。”艾米莉说。  
“那你怎么想呢，艾米莉？”源氏无视半藏几乎要在他身上烧两个洞的灼热视线，对保持神秘的女人发问。  
“随遇而安。”  
源氏失望地哼唧两声，“你在回避问题。”  
“我没有。”艾米莉说道，“一个问题早晨想的时候是这样，但是某一天发生的事情会让你改变以往的想法。我觉得构成人生的就是不确定性。”她合上书，拒绝了接踵而来的追问，转向麦克雷问道：”你的剧本背得怎么样了？我可以帮你对戏。”  
“哦！谢谢。”麦克雷很少和她讲话，他显得有些局促不安，“如果你能帮我的话太好了，不过，我是说，如果耽误你的时间的话，我自己也可以的。”  
“没关系，我修过话剧表演。”艾米莉起身，坐到吧台前的圆形椅子上，修长的手指快速翻着剧本。“趁现在客人不多，我们从哪里开始？”  
源氏怀着不甘心，将视线从她离开的背影移到屏幕前，怎么也没法把注意力集中在沉闷的数据分析上。趁半藏埋头于文献之际，他边胡乱打出一串乱码，边时不时看着吧台前的两人偷懒。“杰西，别和艾米莉走太近了，我哥就遇到过这么一个天造地设的怪胎。”  
“真有意思，在我俩看来你们才是怪胎。”没等半藏决定是否要像以往那样假意否认他与艾米莉的实情，艾米莉不甘示弱地回嘲道。  
“你什么时候说话这么像我哥了？”  
两人心照不宣地勾起嘴角。  
“我下个月离职了。”两人最后一次去打高尔夫时，麦克雷轻描淡写地对他说：“居留签证快到期了，要是这次还没成功的话，我就离开巴黎。”他挥出一杆球，白球在空中划过一个陡峭的抛物线，落入远处的草地时半藏的心随之震荡一下。  
“回洛杉矶？”恢复正常后半藏问。  
“也许吧，也有可能去纽约那边。”麦克雷一声似是哀愁、又似是释然的叹息声：“也许你说得对，要是三十岁还没成名的话，我就放弃不切实际的想法，随便做点什么。”  
“不，我错了。”半藏斩钉截铁地否决道，鹰隼般的眼睛坚定地看着他：“你会得到你想要的。”  
杰西牛仔帽下的脸孔挤出个怪难看的微笑。他垂下头，手指调整了下帽檐。“你好的时候真好。”  
半藏被他夸得浑身不自在，故意避开他的凝视，将注意力放在眼下的球上。  
“我能问你个事情吗？如果你不想回答就算了。”麦克雷说，“你和你父亲上次通话好像关系很紧张的样子……”  
“没什么，”半藏的声音冷漠，“上次只是他提醒我课业修满后马上回日本。”  
麦克雷皱紧眉头，“你和艾米莉谈过吗？”  
“还没到那个火候。”艾米莉是活在当下的人，杰哈的前车之鉴摆在眼前，他不想未来的不确定性叨扰到他们现在的安宁，尽管总有一天他们迟早要面对……他实在太怕稍有不慎失去艾米莉了。  
麦克雷霍地一改以往的懒散状态，一本正经得他有些不习惯：“听着，你父亲不能替你做出任何选择，知道吗？”  
“我的选择和他无关。”半藏固执道。  
“不管是去是留，找个机会问她，不要任何仪式，不要香槟，不要玫瑰，不要珠宝礼物，总之不要有任何类似仪式的信号引起本能警觉，直接问她才知道她最真实的反应。”他眨了眨眼睛，“你就是这样，我一旦问得快了，你就会露马脚。”  
麦克雷咧开双唇，露出一口整齐的牙齿。真令人恼火。  
“如果你爸不允许，就叫他下地狱吧。”  
“说话注意点，他老人家刚做完癌症化疗。”半藏提醒他，眼见麦克雷顿时窘态毕现，脸色青一阵白一阵。  
“我不是字面上的意思……”  
“我知道。”  
接下来几个星期半藏投身到大小考试之中，距离毕业季还有一段时间，诸多合作企业便开始隔三差五地前往学校开宣讲会，眼见同窗们纷纷递送了简历，期望能获得一份实习以如期毕业。虽然这个规则对交换生而言没有任何约束，半藏还是跟着投了几家银行公司，其中几家的人力资源很快回复邮件，随时可以为他预约面试日期，但他还没决定好是否赴约。他从没想过留在异国他乡，回日本有家族留给他的更多更好的资源。  
艾米莉很受垂青，准确来说，已经在巴黎积攒了一些名气，许多舞团像守着猎物般寸步不离， 等她拿到艺术学学士学位那天。  
蝴蝶咖啡馆聘用了新人，一个布拉格的金发女孩取代了麦克雷的职位。服务质量有了非比寻常的提升，但赶紧不似从前那么自在。他们几个来这里聚头的时间却越来越短，以前他们没课的时候经常在这里一泡一整天。  
四人最后一次光顾这里那天，源氏陪麦克雷去参加群面，据说第一次是在四千人先筛出不到一百人，候选名单里还有不少知名的演员冲着这名意大利导演的名气特意抽空赶来，那几天麦克雷压力非常大。源氏自说自话地建立了“帮助杰西小分队”，但他本人只有那一天派上了星点用场而已。  
排到麦克雷那天时，他们早上六点起床，七点驱车出发。晚上九点，布拉格的女孩已经开始收拾屋子准备打烊。窗外传来雨点声时，半藏放下笔望向窗外，他看见源氏的车从弥漫的夜雾中驶来。  
麦克雷低着头，轻轻推开了玻璃门，走到他们的桌前，雨水顺着他的衣梢淋在地上，紧跟其后的源氏也一言不发。半藏的心沉到了谷底，他已经料到结果，但他还是期望奇迹能够发生。他默默不语，给麦克雷让出了位置，后者坐在了长沙发上。  
“半藏，一直以来都谢谢你。”麦克雷转过身拥住了他的脖子时，雨水沾湿了他的风衣和衬衫领，他没有抵抗，而是伸出手轻轻回抱了一下他的肩膀，对方却拥得更紧了。  
“我也没做什……”  
没等他说完，麦克雷突然俯下身在他的头顶狠狠亲了两口。“我过了！”他狂喜地叫道，然后在半藏用力推开他之前又捧起他的脸亲在了额头上。“对不起艾米莉，你要是吃醋的话我也可以这样亲你。”他说着就要踩着桌子跳到对面去，被两人异口同声地拦住了。  
“不用了不用了，我不嫉妒，真的。”艾米莉一边摆手一边躲到了沙发角落，但是麦克雷还是拉过她的手吻了一下。  
当晚四人到酒馆饮到凌晨。艾米莉感到困了，半藏负责送她回去。临别前她拥抱了一下杰西，祝他正式试镜那天好运。麦克雷拥抱她时，对着面前的半藏无声地摆了一个口型：Ask  
雨点淅淅沥沥地下落着，都市的灯火倒泻在塞纳河之中，天地间繁华一梦。他们沿着左岸嬉笑着追逐，艾米莉见四下无人，便开始边旋转边往前行，她突然表演起凌空越步，皮鞋尖没入到水洼之中，泥花溅了一靴子，还有半藏的裤腿上。  
半藏拉住艾米莉的手腕，她转了一圈回到了他的臂弯里，呼吸急促，胸腔起起伏伏。“你还记得我和你提过的懦夫博弈吗？”  
艾米莉转了转眼珠，点点头。只见年长的男人幽幽叹了口气：“我输了，艾米莉。我向你承认。他坦白：“我最初不敢靠近你，现在不能忍受离开你。我想一直保持着现在的状态，可我不能再逃避了。我愿意为你留下来。”他顿了顿，轻声附加一句：“如果你允许。”  
“我允许。”艾米莉即刻说道。  
“我还想再确认一次，”半藏舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，“你酒醒之后会反悔吗？”  
“天啊，我已经想了上万次了，半藏。”艾米莉不耐烦地说道，“我甚至想，我们可以在拉丁区租套二人公寓。”  
“工作以后在第七区或者八区买一套高档住宅。”  
“八区吧，我不喜欢一打开窗就看见埃菲尔铁塔。”  
“八区也能看见。”  
“至少离它远点。”  
两人相视一笑。 他深深吸了口清新的雨水气，感觉法国过敏症终于好转了。

“你觉得婚戒的意义是什么？”两人从商场走出来时艾米莉挽着他的手臂问。“我小时候以为，人在想要离婚的时候看看手指上的婚戒，想着要是离婚了就要废弃掉，就会油然生出为了精致昂贵的珠宝再忍一天的想法。”  
“要是戒指有这层用途的话，我应该把我爸的照片戴在手上，恐怕效果会更好。”半藏自嘲地撇了撇嘴角：“但你说得没错，确实很美。”他托起艾米莉骨骼修长的手掌。“我喜欢你戴着它。”  
他们手挽手在校园漫步时，恰好碰见了源氏。“你们终于在一起了？”  
“比这更好，我们订婚了。”艾米莉戏谑地看着源氏目瞪口呆的样子，朝他亮起无名指的婚戒。“你现在就可以叫我お姉さん（oneesan）。”  
“先给他几天适应期。”两人继续散步之前，半藏说道。

搬家、面试、签合同、续签，接下来的日子过得充实而忙碌，半藏准备回家找爹摊牌顺便完成在日本的毕业程序，他坐上飞机时突然想起来当天是麦克雷的试镜日期。下机之后也没有任何音讯传来。第二天晚上他给艾米莉发了条讯息询问情况，她表示毫不知情；源氏发出去的消息、打过去的电话也没有任何回应。两周以后，这个号码被运营商易了主。  
投行的工作强度很大，他在实习期就罹患了失眠症。因为头脑活跃过度而无法入睡的凌晨，他会反复想起麦克雷，麦克雷消失以后，他时常感觉被他亲吻过的地方触感犹存。他的手机里堆满了没署名的短讯草稿，质问麦克雷的不辞而别，睡醒后带着深深的自我厌恶删除。  
某天深夜，艾米莉熟睡后，半藏曾在引擎上搜索他的名字，他惊讶地发现原来世界上千奇百怪的名字也会有那么多重名的人。他认识的那个杰西·麦克雷的社交媒体长久定格在了入选当天。也许他试镜失败后心理落差太大了，导致他一时间不愿面对自己和朋友。半藏如是想，概率从不创造奇迹。世界属于他这种务实者。


End file.
